Economy
This page primarily lists the main kind of currency being used daily by it's citizens, as well as the various imports and exports being shipped to and from neighboring factions. The Zarvok Federations itself features a mixed variety of market and command economies (simply put; a mixed economy). Most of the aspects of the Zarvokian economy involve a market-based economy, allowed for the freedom of competition between other companies, and the freedom of allowing them to provide whatever item and service they wish to sell to various consumers. On the command aspect of the economy, the Zarvokian council enforces the banning of monopolization of other companies, with the government itself restricting the selling and distribution of weapons, as that aspect is handled by the law enforcement and the military. Zarvok Credits (Federal Currency) The Zarvok Credit is the main federal source of currency used by everyone within a valid Zarvokian territory, unlike the Mobium that is used by most nations on the planet Mobius. Alternative cash (such as Mobiums) are also allowed to be used for payment (using Mobiums instead of Zarvok Credits as an example), however it is not recommended as most shops and stores only accept Zarvok Credits. Converting foreign currency is recommended, and can be done so by visiting a nearby bank. Employees from both Civilian and Military jobs and positions are paid with a minimal wage of eleven (11) Zarvok Credits an hour. The appearance of the Zarvok Credit resembles that of a Credit/Debit Card, but instead of using Credit (which is borrowed money), it will use your current savings that is transferred onto the card from your employer, or someone else, which is like a form of a portable piggy bank. The money is transferable on the card by receiving a one-time use code from an individual that is giving you the money, and either going to a nearby Bank for them to deposit the Credits onto your account, or by visiting a valid Website that will upload the Credits onto the Card. There is no limit to how much Credits you can have on the card. There is only one card per citizen/foreign visitor in the Federations, and if caught with more than one card, a fee of a hundred (100) Zarvok Credits will be placed on the individual with said two cards, and one of said cards will be confiscated, regardless of how much Credits are on either card. Individuals under the age of eight are unable to get a card, but once said individual is of appropriate age, they are able to get their parent's permission to get access to their own Zarvok Credit Card, by visiting their local bank, and inserting the Child's information (First/Last Name, Date of Birth, Location of Birth) to the bank-teller. Although on Mobius the Zarvok Credit is a rarely used currency in foreign nations, other planets that Zarvok has footholds on, the Zarvok Credit is the dominate form of Currency, depending on the Federation's influence over other factions on said planet(s). The Zarvok Credit itself is backed by a few valuable items that make it a valuable currency, such as gold and silver. Due to the amount of territory that the Zarvok Federations has in it's borders, a large amount of gold and silver are needed to compensate for the backing of the Zarvok Credit, though so far that isn't expected to be a problem with the gold deposits on the Xervedia moon of Curdia. Converting Zarvok Credits to Foreign Currency (OCC Example) 4 USD (United States Dollars) = 1 ZC (Zarvok Credit) 50 MB (Mobiums) = 1 ZC 2 KR (Keterian Ravages) = 1 ZC More to be added.... Imports/Exports Being a third galactic power, the Zarvok Federations is capable of handing out a sheer amount of exports to its galactic neighbors and receiving imports from said neighbors. Imports *ACC-Produced Steel from Allied Countries of the Confederation *Tons of Iron, Coal, and Wood from the Republic of Acorn and Allied Countries of the Confederation *??? Exports * Zarvokian-Produced Plasma Weapons to Allied Countries of the Confederation and Republic of Acorn * ???